Business Nuptial Arrangement
by boredteenager
Summary: Define Chaos: It is a condition wherein you get engaged, married and forced to make 'baby' to someone who has a rotten like hell attitude, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasusaku.
1. Happy Burpday!

**Business Nuptial Arrangement**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

_**Dedicated to: **__King Kalelus III_

**Summary:**

Define Chaos: It is a condition wherein you get engaged, married and forced to make 'baby' to someone who has a rotten like hell attitude, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Happy __**BURP**__day to you_

You belong to the zoo

_And the monkey and the donkey_

The dobe is Naruto.

* * *

Three seconds to go and the **moronic clock** will ring..

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

_**W**__ake __**U**__p __**M**__oron __**O**__r __**E**__lse __**Y**__ou'll __**S**__pend __**T**__he __**R**__est __**O**__f __**Y**__our __**L**__ife __**U**__sing __**M**__etamphetamine __**H**__ydrochloride!_

_**W**__ake __**U**__p __**M**__oron __**O**__r __**E**__lse __**Y**__ou'll __**S**__pend __**T**__he __**R**__est __**O**__f __**Y**__our __**L**__ife __**U**__sing __**M**__etamphetamine __**H**__ydrochloride!_

_**W**__ake __**U**__p __**M**__oron __**O**__r __**E**__lse __**Y**__ou'll __**S**__pend __**T**__he __**R**__est __**O**__f __**Y**__our __**L**__ife __**U**__sing __**M**__etamphetamine __**H**__ydrochloride!_

**Professor X: **_Metamphetamine hydrochloride is the generic name for __panty liners__._

**Dexter: **_Asshole, you're older than me, you're __**bald mehn.**__ Don't tell me that I'm smarter than you? Well, Metamphetamine hydrochloride is the generic name for __feminine wash__._

**Donatello: **_Okay...? The truth is Metamphetamine hydrochloride is the generic name for __crocodile toothpaste__._

**Volunteer reader: **_You three __**suck**__! It's a __**drug**__ you morons_

**Professor X: **_That's what I said._

_  
_**Dexter: **_Did I say feminine wash? I said drug. __Feminine drug__. Yeah. Yeah. Feminine and __masculine__ drug.._

**Donatello:** _Actually it wasn't toothpaste. Yeah... I guess. It was a shampoo. __Kangaroo shampoo__.!!_

**Boredteenager: **_I'm sorry for the short interruption. Back to the story._

* * *

"Shit." A raven haired guy muttered while rubbing his hair. He had a bad dream. A dream wherein Itachi had the happy ending while he, the _so-called _Itachi Junior, was left behind in a dark corner beside a _rotten_ garbage full of _rotten_ tomatoes.

Who would be happy? He was not really in the mood right now. He stood up, not even bothering fixing his bed.

He went downstairs to be greeted by thousands of maids.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-sama! Happy Birthday in advance! You look _hot_ as ever." The maids squealed. They were so lucky to work in the Uchiha Mansion. They get to see Sasuke in his most rugged look. And damn, he was so _**hot**_ with his rugged hair.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow's my birthday." He mumbled boredly. He wasn't that interested, there would be a big party tomorrow. Oh, how he hates parties.

"Don't tell me you forgot your birthday?" Itachi smirked, rubbing his hair. Uchiha's love to rub their hairs.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Annoying parties. He definitely hates parties. Especially **birthday **parties. Especially _**HIS**_ **birthday** party.

"You're not really in the mood neh? Had a bad dream?" Itachi asked.

"You bet."

"Let me guess. You dreamt about me last night!"

"Hn." Sasuke stomped off, smooching some bread into his mouth. Damn that Itachi. Why bother asking when you already knew the answer. He just wants to annoy the hell out of him.

"Smile Sasuke-sama. Luck is on your way!" He heard one of his housemaids say.

Luck? Pweh. There is no such thing as luck.

"They might be right. Besides mom and dad will arrive tomorrow. I bet they prepared something special for you. Like a party full of strippers." Itachi snickered loudly. What a perverted brother.

"..." He hates surprises.

"Bro, prepare yourself. _They're coming._"

After few minutes from Itachi's last sentence.

"Sasuke-kun! **ADVANCE** Happy Birthday! We love you!"

_**Fan girls**_

Annoying _**Fan girls**_

Moronic annoying _**Fan girls**_

Stupid like rotten tomatoes that turned to black moronic annoying _**Fan girls**_

"Bullshit."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Fan girl came running towards him. Ready to pounce him anytime. They are definitely going to have him and no one, they repeat... **NO ONE** can stop them.

They continued to run after him, drooling and squeeling. Oh, how he hates them.

"Shit. Shit." He cursed trying his best to avoid them.

"Advance Happy Birthday! We love you!"

"Damn."

Sasuke's vocabulary is getting lesser every day. He muttered incoherent words as he escapes from his fan girls. This time, he was the prey and the fan girls are the predators. Very _**scary**_predators.

The only thing in his mind right now is to run! **RUN.**

He was so busy with his thoughts of avoiding them that he didn't bother looking around.

When.

**BAAAM!**

Woah, nice one. He was like superman, ground version. He just hit something. Not really _**something. **_But actually.. _**SOMEONE!**_

Someone with soft, smooth and _bouncy_ **THING!**

"Get your fucking hand off my _**breast, **_you.. _you _**ASSHOLE!**" a pink haired girl shrieked loudly.

"Hn?"

The pink haired girl who had just shrieked loudly, gathered all her power to give him one big blow.

Left. Then Right. _Left. Right. __**Left. Right. LEFT. RIGHT.**_

Damn. The guy is good. Poor little girl. Her effort didn't work, she haven't even reached him. The guy in front of him was just smirking and he was actually having fun seeing her so worked up.

"Babe, practice hitting me right. Okay?" Sasuke gave her his hottest smirk, his face was only inches away from her. And as every single girl would react, her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

She was actually blushing.

_Oh my gawd, he's __**THE**__ Uchiha Sasuke! You had a crush on him since.. since like __**forever?**_Her inner self exclaimed, feeling the same sensation.

_Not anymore._ She answered back.

**POW.**

Oh that HURTS. Yeah, _**that **_freaking **hurts.**

* * *

**HEADLINE!**

_**THE**_ Great, _**THE**_ Handsome, _**THE**_ Famous, _**THE**_ Perfect, _**THE**_ Everything..

**UCHIHA SASUKE **found dead!

A witness was interviewed saying she had **seen** the WHOLE incident. She was hysterical. She was _too_ young to witness such cruel act.

**According to the witnesses: **

Uchiha Sasuke was found lying on the cold floor of the school's corridor. It was said that he was punched by an iron fist pink haired girl with a forehead as wide as an elephant's butt. She was said to have a secret cru--

"Who wrote this?" The pink haired girl asked softly and calmly as possible. This was exaggerated!

"Who the _fuck _wrote this?" Sakura repeated, adding cursed words in her sentences.. giving everyone the idea that she was now angry.

Hell erupts when she's angry. Veins popping out like popcorn. **3.. 2.. 1..**

"Yamanaka Ino! _You're a __**dead **_**BITCH!****"**

* * *

"Teme, Sasuke-teme. Sasuke?" A blonde haired guy with whiskers on his cheeks asked curiously. He was amazed that a girl actually punched _**THE**_ Uchiha Sasuke right straight on the face.

"What?" He grunted, the bruised nose was throbbing. Damn that girl, she had actually hit him pretty hard.

"Does it hurt? Woah, that girl is so cool!? Does it hurt? Tell me. Tell me." He jumped around him, like an American Indian around the bonfire.

"..."

"Teme?" Naruto continued to pester him.

"Of course it _**hurts. **_**MORON!**I wouldn't be _here_ in the clinic if I'm _**fucking okay**_. Are you that _**blindness. **_I am not OKAY." Though the lack of exclamation mark tells that he was a bit calm, but a part of his cool and calm demeanor was ruined.

"So you _mean_.. you _**mean**_?"

"Hopeless asshole." He sighed. He was stuck with a bruised nose and an annoying hopeless asshole. _What more can I ask for?_

Series of unfortunate events happened to him. **Damnation **to the **MAX.**

"Shit."

-

"Ino.." Sakura said softly like an angel, an _angel _who wouldn't hurt a fly. But would hurt an _elephant._ She was an angel.. in **disguise.**

Her bangs covered her beautiful eyes that held two beautiful green orbs.

This means **W**orld **W**ar **3!**

Please prepare for the next scenes. This would be very deadly.

"Some scenes might not be appropriate for _**very young **_audiences. Parental Guidanceis **STRONGLY** recommended." Tenten warned.

* * *

Sakura smiled. An evil smile. She was contented on what she had accomplished. It was very simple actually, she didn't resort to beating the hell out of Ino **NOR** destroying her pretty _ugly_ face.

What she did was very simple yet very wise.

Posted on the bulletin. Posted on the school's newspaper. Ino might forgot that she was the chief editor of their school's newspaper.

"Yamanaka Ino _**snores**_ when she sleeps and spends hours _**pulling hair **_on her armpit! Want proofs? A dollar for every picture. First come. First serve."

**She** _grinned. _**She** _smiled. _**She** _won._

* * *

"I can't wait to go home. No more fan girls. Please." Uchiha prayed silently. The day was pretty stressful for him. The fan girls, the touch someone's breast, the bruised nose.. it was one heck of a troublesome day.

Though the touch someone's breast incident was quite pleasurable. _Pervert._

"Class has ended. Go home and don't forget your homework. Boys don't stay long inside the bathroom. I know what you are doing there." Kakashi smirked behind the mask.

The boys blushed. The girls were confused.

"Peace at last." Sasuke muttered silently. He was willing to sell his soul to the devil just to get home early.

However, Kakashi stopped him before he can even reach the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He called placing a hand on Sasuke's right shoulder. Sasuke's back was facing Kakashi, though he couldn't see his face, Kakashi can feel the scowl on Sasuke's face.

"Hn?"

"Don't tell me you forgot? Uchiha's have good memory." Kakashi grinned.

"..." Sasuke scanned his memory. Nope. He haven't forgot anything. Not really.

"You have a detention. You know, for being _late _this morning." Kakashi emphasized the word late. Sasuke totally forgot about that. He was busy nursing his bruised nose.

"Shit." Life couldn't get any worse.

"The Level Prefect told me to remind you about your detention. Uchiha, you have to arrange the books in the library. Oh yeah, you can continue nursing your nose in there. At least the place is airconditioned." Kakashi walked away chuckling.

"Bullshit."

"I heard that. No bad words, Sasuke." He shouted from afar. Woah, the old guy has good hearing skills.

_Dirty perverted thoughts maybe, but definitely no bad words._ -Kakashi's motto.

* * *

"What a bitch. That Ino-pig. She placed me in detention just because of those stupid pictures. I mean **come on.** The truth must prevail." Sakura explained to herself.

She, too, was given detention. And here she is, arranging pile of books and gathering them back to the shelves.

What a life.

"This library is so old. Books here are so old. Old and dusty books." She dusted some making her sneeze, the sound echoed inside the library. The library was creepy and old.

She hoped the librarian wouldn't leave her behind. She's scared.

"I hate her." She murmured.

She was pretty busy doing her job when she heard some cursing. It was like a 'bad words contest'. The certain someone kept on cursing.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

She decided to look for the source of the voice.

"Someone there?" Sakura asked shakily. She was a bit baffled. Okay, she was freaking scared. Afraid. Troubled. Frightened. Terrified. Exaggeration be damned.

"Hello?" She called out. Nobody is answering and the voice who kept on cursing was gone. Oh, how she hates ghosts. It really makes her hair stand.

Silence. Only the voice outside the library can be heard.

**BOO.**

"Aaaaaahhh!" Sakura screamed loudly like a possessed girl. If someone is trying to joke her around, then that someone would see heaven right away. That wasn't really nice.

"Ssshh." Someone grabbed her from the back making her more startled. She tried to move away from her captor. She lose the ability to scream because a large hand covered her mouth.

Silencing her.

That someone pointed his other hand to the sign.

"Be **QUIET** or else you'll _**NEVER**_** see **the bright sunshine again." -management. With a cute smiley drawing after the sign.

"Creepy." He muttered. The voice was pretty familiar that Sakura stopped moving around. Realizing that the girl wasn't fighting anymore, he let go of her.

Her eyes widened.

"It's you again!"

* * *

"..." Sasuke didn't gave her a comment. He just cocked his eyebrow and gave her his trademark smirk which really boils Sakura's blood inside.

"What are you doing here? _Moron."_ She asked furiously looking directly at his two beautiful dark eyes. Everything around him is dark.. yet very _seductive._

"Detention." He walked away.

"Hey, don't turn your back when I'm talking. You fucking scared me!" Sakura yelled, her eyes watered. By just looking at her, you can tell that she was pretty scared.

"Idiot."

"You just don't know how scared I am." Sakura's voice was trembling. She was just trying to stop her tears from falling. She was frustrated okay. Her heart was still beating really fast.

"Idiot. Don't cry." Sasuke muttered, feeling very guilty for making her feel scared and afraid.

**PUNCH.**

This time not in the nose but on his stomach. Though, the impact of her small fist wouldn't hurt his almighty six packed abs.. he still felt a very light pain.

"Oow." He held his stomach. The little girl is pretty abusive. First, she bruised his nose and now she punched her on the gut. And she had done all of these in a day.

"That.. that's for making me act like an idiot." She placed her tongue out. So childish.

"Keep that tongue, or else I'll suck it."

His voice was dark and seductive. She can barely see his face because the library was dimmed. His bangs covered his dark eyes.

And without second thought, he pushed her roughly on the shelf, locking her with his two strong arms on each side of her head. She looks very small, cute, pretty, adorable and painfully _tempting _to look at.

Very tempting.. _**indeed.**_

"You're one fiesty girl. I'm not a very submissive person." He smirked. He placed his face on her neck, smelling the nice fragrance of cherry blossom and strawberry.

His breath tickled her inside and out.

"It's payback time." He said in a matter of fact voice and he was dead serious.

She remained silent. She was quite afraid of what's going to happen but feeling a very weird sensation on her stomach. Her heart was beating hard.

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

"I won't hurt you."

"..." He angled his face, there faces were dangerously close. She could feel blood rushing towards her face. She was actually blushing. Who wouldn't blame her? She had a crush on him since kindergarten.

Woah.

"I won't hurt you, I'll just take something precious from you."

"My life? What you gonna do? Suffocate me with dust?" Sakura spatted back, she recovered her courage to fight back. A fighter.

"Not really."

He then captured her lips with his. Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening! Her first kiss! Her first kiss! She was going to faint.

Her **FIRST** kiss was taken by a _**total asshole**_ named **Uchiha Sasuke**! Taken by an **enemy**, an **asshole,** a **jerk!**

The kiss was forceful. His tongue was asking for it and she doesn't know if she still have enough strength to stop it from entering.

_Sakura, wake up!_

She pushed him away after feeling his tongue inside her. She stopped him because it _**wasn't right.**_She stopped him because she _**hated **_him.

She stopped him _before_ she _**couldn't stop **_herself. She touched her lips with the back of her right hand. Panting a little, her red dress was scrunched up. Her hair were tangled and her lips were freshly kissed.

What a life.

"How dare _**you!**_First you touched my _breast_ and now you _**french kissed **_me on my **FIRST KISS?!**"

"It was my first kiss, too." He said dully.

"..."

"..."

"Prepare to die Uchiha!"

* * *

"Hello, is someone still here inside?" The librarian asked. Hearing no answer, she decided to turn off the lights and lock the doors shut.

Before the two could react.

"Oh, okay. I'll just close the library now."

Their future was gone, shut close.. just like the doors and turned off.. just like the lights.

So they call this luck? What a very _**nice day**_.

* * *

**Boredteenager: **After having my sasusaku inspiration back, I decided to look at my stories. Woah, after reading it, I concluded that I was very young when I started writing this story. I added more details to make it more formal and _**readable.**_Hehe.

_**Reviewing**__ is __**good **__for your __**health.**_


	2. Library Blockout

**Business Nuptial Arrangement**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER:**

Library Blackout

* * *

"Shit. Nooo!" Sakura shouted in a dramatic kind of way. _What the hell!?_ The librarian had just closed the doors and turned all the lights off.. leaving the two of them alone in this dark, cold library.

Somebody had just died recently and in the same library they are in right now! His spirit might be roaming around at this very moment.

"Hn!" The common reaction of an Uchiha. Of course, he wasn't afraid of the dark. But he was afraid of what bad luck would come next to him. Bad luck comes into three.

First, the fan girls and bruised nose.

Second, the locked inside the cold and library incident.

The third is still going to happen. And he hoped it wouldn't be _his painful __**death.**_

"We need to get out." Sasuke muttered finally after moments of silence. The girl beside him froze, she wouldn't move.. couldn't move. She was sniffing silently, trying her best not to let Sasuke notice that she was crying.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked brushing off her hair away from her eyes.. rubbing her back for comfort.

"I'm sorry, it's just that.. I'm afraid of the d-dark."

"Idiot."

"Heey!" Sakura rubbed away her tears and poked Sasuke slightly on the arm.

"Cheer up. We'll find a way out." Sasuke smirked. She might be strong willed but she's still a little girl. A _**little**_ girl who needs someone to take care of her. And he's doing _**good**_ on his job of taking care of her right now.

He felt Sakura relaxed, her head resting on his right shoulder. He sighed, first they were fighting, then kissing.._**french kissing**_**..** (He smirked remembering the event.), then back to fighting and now.. they're this close and very quiet.

They really need to get out of the place soon. It's getting very late, he could see the sky turning into bright orange. Sunset. Few minutes from now, it would be dark soon.

He scanned the room, he's an Uchiha.. they have good eyesights. The room was dark, tiny splash of light was coming from outside through a window, which was 8 feet from his head. He was a six footer. You do the arithmetic.

Just continue to scan. _Alas._

He saw a hole on the ceiling. They only need to reach that one and surely they will be out of this place in no time. But, wait.. how would they reach that thing?

"Sakura, stand up." He extended his hand to her, which she readily accepted. She was somewhat happy to hear him say her name. Sasuke, on the other hand, sighed. He was getting too soft with this girl.

Sasuke carefully climbed on top of the book shelves, some of the books fell. Well, he doesn't care. If he gets detention again tomorrow because the library wasn't arranged. Then so be it.

As long as he could get Sakura home.

Sakura was amazed as Sasuke continued to climbed on top of the shelves. He was pretty good and to think that the shelves were at least 5 feet tall from Sasuke's original height.

"How did you do that?" Sakura hicupped in confusion.

"Talent." A smirk was painted on his face. He tried to reach the hole but failed. The top shelf was still 7 feet away from the hole. Sasuke suddenly jumped back on the ground, and without any warning.. he carried Sakura on top of the shelf.

"Mou, what are you doing?" Sakura yelped as she tightly grasp on his shirt, trying her best not to tremble in fright.

"The hole is too high. I need your help." He muttered huskily, making her blush. Her face was bright red not only because of Sasuke's husky, seductive voice but also the fact that she didn't wear shorts.

She was in a hurry and doesn't want to be late that she didn't bother wearing shorts under her skirt. Sasuke _would definitely_ see her **underwear!**

"But.." She mumbled uncomfortably.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at her skeptically. What's her problem now?

"You see Sasuke, I didn't wear shorts so.." A visible dark pink shade tainted her cheeks.

"Naah, don't worry. Who would like to look at your pink underwear?" Sasuke smirked teasingly. He knew from the very beginning that Sakura wasn't wearing any shorts. As what the narrator told you awhile ago, Uchiha's have good eyesights.

"You saw it?!"

"Yeah, so?"

She was totally boiling inside. _Of all people!_ Why Uchiha Sasuke? She admits that she did have a crush on him the past few years. Oh okay, since _kindergarten._ Who wouldn't? He's the hottest guy in campus! He even have **a fans club**!

It was really embarrassing, especially knowing that your childhood crush saw your pink panties!

"Don't get _too_ emotional." He chuckled nervously, feeling the change of atmosphere.

"I really _hate _you."

She attacked him, the third time this day. She tried to punch him and she really wanted to kill him. It was so embarrassing and he didn't even _**give a damn**_ on what she's feeling right now. _Oooh, that jerk!_

Sakura was so busy trying to beat the hell out of him that she didn't notice she's nearing the end of the shelf. And without further ado.. she fell.

She died!

Er-- Not really.

Sasuke being the almighty superman, jumped with her. Pulling her close to his body and held her tightly. The two corpses (ehem) body hit the cold ground.

"Ow, are you okay?" Sasuke mumbled. His back hurts, Sakura fell above him.. giving him the impact of the gravitational force because the sun is the center of the universe and the planets are the er--

Back to the story.

"..." She didn't answer instead, she hugged him tightly receiving a painful groan.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sakura was crying again.

"You are such a bastard! How could you risk your life for me? It was a very reckless thing to do!" She held him tightly.

"Neh?" _What she's mad about this time?_

* * *

"Okay, let's try again." He stated. She nodded. He lifterd her up slowly and without realizing it, they were up on the top shelf again.

"Now, try to reach for the hole." Sasuke instructed, lifting her up. Sakura touched the whole, she hauled herself up until she finally reached the whole.

"There's a light. Maybe.. maybe it's the exit!" She announced excitedly, extending her hand to Sasuke so he could mount up.

"Give me your hand."

The two of them were finally on the whole, they were inside a four steel walled ventilation area. They crawled their way out of the lightly dimmed area, they had finally find their way out of the dark library with a history of librarian suicide.

Sasuke was trailing Sakura, giving him a very _nice view _of her ass. **Nice ass.** Uniform skirt is too short sometimes. Her pink panties were openly exposed to him. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice Sakura's sudden halt.

He ended up hitting his face directly towards Sakura's _nice ass._

"Aaah! You pervert!" Here we go again.

"Hey, it's not my fault.. you stopped without any warning."

"Aaargh." She sighed. Too much yelling for one day. Too much action. Too much stress. She really needs a nice hot bath when she gets home.

"I can see the sun!" Sakura gleefully announced.

He smiled. Peace at last.

* * *

They sat on the swings near Sakura's house, each of them taking a sip on their own Ponta Soda Drinks. It was Sakura's treat to Sasuke for helping her.. not to mention risking his life, when she fell.

"That was a tough day." She exclaimed to nobody in particular.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

She giggled at Sasuke's response. She was one of the causes why Sasuke had a very tough day. First, she just gave him a bruised nose and nearly endangered his life due to her recklessness.

"Sakura, go home now, you might get rape or something."

"Asshole." She stuck her tongue out. Sasuke chuckled at his childishness.

"Keep that tongue, I'll suck it just like the last time." He said playfully earning a dark shade of pink blush from Sakura. She just remembered her first kiss and.. first _french _kiss.

"Whatever." Sakura answered back. A short silence engulfed the atmosphere between the two of them. The sky was beautiful. Dark Blue. Blue Violet. Violet. Red. Red Orange. Orange. Yellow. Nice Sunset.

Nice Twilight.

"I'm walking you home. Just in case." Sasuke spoke motioning Sakura to stand up.

"Huh?"

"I'm walking you home." Sasuke turned back, a bit embarrassed. He was acting a bit strange lately. He's a little _too soft_ towards Sakura. Well, it's the least he can do for giving her troubles the whole day.

"Thank you." She gave him a sweet smile.

* * *

"Tomorrow, everything will return to the way it was."

"Hn." He smirked in agreement. At school, they don't usually talk to each other. He had his own group of friends, the so called rich, cool guys. While, she was on the ordinary type of group.

Sasuke nodded, giving her a sign that he's going home.

"Bye."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, honey! I missed you. Why are you late?" His mom hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss on his cheek. His mom still treats him like a baby. So what if he's the youngest? Itachi acts more immature than him.

"We have a very special announcement for you." Mrs. Uchiha gleefully announced.

"A new car?" Sasuke asked tiredly. He had a _**very rough**_ day. A long hot bath would soothe his aching body and he's too tired to listen to any special announcement. Besides, it would just be a new car or playstation.. whatsoever.

_Not interested._

"No silly. Sasuke-kun, honey. You're engaged!"

* * *

"Sakura, sweetheart! Welcome home. Why are you late? It's dark already." Sakura saw her mom and dad waiting for her in the front door. _**Overprotective parents.**_ The privileged of being an _only child._ How lucky.

"Sorry, I was well stuck.. _literally." _She mumbled the last part.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

The two looked at each other excitedly then back to Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, looked at them with weary eyes. Too tired to keep her eyes open or to listen to some announcement. All she wanted to do is to clean herself and _sleep._

"Wait. Let me guess.. I'm engaged." Sakura stated. She already heard them talking about that yesterday, she doesn't really care who she marries. _But deep inside, _she hoped to marry Sasuke. Of course, she wouldn't admit it to anybody..

She wouldn't even admit it to her inner self. Sakura is at her denial stage. What her heart hopes is different from what her mind tells.

"Yes, but do you know whom are you engaged to?" Mrs. Haruno said as a matter of fact.

"Who?"

"Secret."

"..." Sakura walked away, heading to her room.

"Okay, okay.. fine. Let's cut off the excitement. You, Haruno Sakura, are actually engaged to.."

Duh.

* * *

**Boredteenager: **A cliffhanger, I know. It's _so difficult_ to know whom she's going to marry. I mean, this is a sasusaku fic. (Sigh) So, so difficult to determine. Tsk. Tsk. Ahahaha. Joke. The answer's is so obvious mehn. She's actually engaged to Ron Burgundy. I added a lot of details, it's quite longer than the original chapter.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Huwhat?

**Business Nuptial Arrangement**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**THIRD CHAPTER:**

Huwaat?

* * *

"Okay, okay.. fine. Let's cut off the excitement. You, Haruno Sakura, are actually engaged to.." _Woah, I am so excited._ Sakura thought inwardly, with a tinge of irony. **Drum rolls.** Wow, so much for excitement.

"Secret." Her dad finished her mom's sentence. The two chuckled as if it was the funniest joke in the world. She wasn't even excited! Okay, she was.. but only a tiny bit. Even tinier than a grain of rice.

"Woah mom.. dad. I have to meet this guy, you know the _secret guy._ He's actually very popular these days." Sakura said sarcastically giving them a skeptic look. _Damn you parents._ Just plain _lunatic._

"Oh, Sakura-chan.. so cute. Sleep early okay, 9pm?" Her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"But mom, it's friday.. what about 10?" She whined. Friday! Duh, it means no classes tomorrow. Although she was tired from the day's activity, she wasn't yet ready sleep.

"Sakura-chan, tomorrow's a big day.. especially for you sweetheart." Her dad just smiled and hugged her closely. His little sweetheart is growing up.

"What do you mean a big day? Kangaroo's birthday is still next week." She pouted cutely. Kangaroo was her pet dog. Cute, fluffy with large ears dog. Sakura calls him Roo for short. She finds kangaroos cute. _Pretty weird taste actually._

"Just rest." Her dad commanded.

"But--" She started to protest.

"No buts. Rest now sweetheart." She stomped off leaving her two annoying and grinning parents behind.

"She's not our little girl anymore." Mrs. Haruno murmured to her husband as Mr. Haruno placed his arms around her shoulder for comfort. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Aargh, totally annoying. I don't want to sleep yet." She murmured turning off the lights and jumping under the covers taking her laptop with her. She decided to check her mails.

"Nice, Naruto's online. What about a nice, short chat before I sleep."

**pink28: **Naruto! How's your day?

**whiskeredboy: **_Feeling really weird.. I'm really worried about Hinata-chan. I think she's sick. How about you, Sakura-chan?_

**pink28: **Totally troublesome. Remember.. my detention? I was locked up inside the library! That bitch, Ino must pay! It's all her fault.. oh yeah, what about Hinata?

**whiskeredboy:**_ She's acting really weird, she might be sick or something._

**pink28: **Define weird?

**whiskeredboy: **_Weird in a sense that, her face goes super red when I touch her, I was thinking that she might.._

**pink28: **She's what?

_(Uh-oh, don't tell me Naruto had figured it out.. he figured out that Hinata actually have feelings for him. This is bad. Very bad.)_

**pink28: **Earth to Naruto.. she's what?

**whiskeredboy: **_Too complicated, naah.. it can't be._

**pink28: **Naruto, spill it out will you? I mean I'm your closest _girl _friend. You can tell me everything.

**whiskeredboy: **_You're right Sakura-chan. But it's weird.. she might be allergic to my touches._

**pink28: **That was a relief.

**whiskeredboy: **_What do you mean by that?_

**pink28: **Er-- I mean, it was a relief that Hinata doesn't have any serious illness or something. She's fine.. no need to worry. It's part of teenage girls' hormonal change.

**whiskeredboy: **_You too Sakura-chan? You too have hormonal change?_

**pink28: **Of course I do, it also includes falling in love with the opposite sex.

**whiskeredboy: **_Don't tell me, you have fallen in love with me. Ahahaha._

**pink28: **Dobe.

**whiskeredboy: **_Neh? Who do you like most right now, Sakura-chan? The childhood I-am-emo crush or the presentday I-am-only-a-cover-up-with-my-past-crush crush?_

**pink28: **Hey! Kentaro-kun is not only a cover up. I like Kentaro-kun now than Sasuke. He's really cute you know!

**whiskeredboy: **_Oh really? Me and Sasuke-teme had a short chat few minutes ago and I heard he too went home late because he was locked up inside the library? Oh what a coincidence eh?_

**pink28: **Fine, the two of us were locked up. So?

**whiskeredboy: **_So.. what happened? Got hit by Cupid's arrow again?_

**pink28: **That. That will never happen! Bleeeh!

**whiskeredboy: **_Hahahahaha. Peace out!_

"Sakura, sleep now." Mrs. Haruno called from downstairs. She was voicing out her thoughts again. _Damn._

"Okay, mom!"

**pink28:** I am so sorry Naruto, my mom is coming upstairs. I need to pretend that I'm asleep. So goodnight. Kisses and hugs. Take care.

**whiskeredboy: **_You too Sakura-chan, nighty night._

* * *

"Aah, morning! Watermelon, beary woop, nigee." She kissed every stuffed she had, it would be a very long task cause she had piles of stuff toys. She's still a child at heart.

"Sakura! Breakfast!"

"Yes mom! I'll be right there.." She murmured the last part as she yawned widely. Sakura was still too sleepy to eat breakfast or to walk downstairs.

She walked slowly, rubbing her tired eyes. As she was nearing the kitchen, she heard whispering. But this time, very soft whispering. Her parents learned from their mistakes, Sakura had known about the engagement before they decided to tell her.

This time, they wanted a spark of excitement. Sakura tried her hard to listen, but she can barely understand the words. The ony words she could comprehend were.. _Tonight. Sakura. Party._

"What's up?" She sat down, drinking her glass of milk.

"Er-- The ceiling?" Her dad said chuckling, finding his joke really funny. Sakura just stared at him weirdly.

"Sweetheart, admit it, the joke was kinda funny."

"Whatever dad, I mean seriously. What's the occasion tonight?" She asked bringing up her fork to her mouth. Yummy, banana pancakes with maple syrup.. definitely her favorite.

"Secret. It's a surprise." _Damn the secrets of the world._ Her mom smiled at her and joined them in the table.

She pouted. _Stupid surprises. Stupid Secrets. Stupid Engagement._ Why wouldn't they tell her anything?

* * *

"Sakura, sweetheart! Hurry up. The party's going to start at 7 in the evening, we shouldn't be late." Her mom shouted, fixing her new and elegant gown.

"Yes mom, I'm coming." She ran hurriedly downstairs, stumbling as she wore her heels. Her mom looks beautiful, this night must be really special.

She, on the other hand, looked pretty nice. She was wearing a pink and white (the colors were mixed) tubed bubble dress that reaches half of her thighs. It was kinda short, but it looks really cute on her because she was petite.

She placed a thin silver necklace with diamonds all over. Her wavy hair was tied up in a cute ponytail at the side of her head.

"You look great, sweetheart." Her dad patted her hair.

"As always daddy." She pushed her father away playfully. She will always be his daddy's little girl.

"Are you all ready?" Mrs. Haruno beamed her brightest smile at them. It was very obvious that she was really, _really, __**really**_ **excited.** This made Sakura really curious. They all headed to their limousine. Yes, they were also rich. But not as rich as the Uchiha's.

Sakura was _really, __**really**_** curious **that an idea popped into her mind.

"Mommy, daddy? Do you love me?" Sakura was on her serious move, trying her very best to present them her cutest puppy eyes.

"Of course, we do sweetheart."

"So.. please tell me what is the _damn_ occasion!?" She stood up and.. boinked. Her head just hit the ceiling of the car. And she hit it _pretty __**hard**_.

"Ow, that hurts." Her teary eyes were starting to doze off as she was getting really dizzy.

"No need to worry, sweetheart. You'll know soon. Just take a short nap. All your friends are going to be there on your special night." Her dad rested her head on his lap, while her mom continued to nurse her aching head.

She can't focus anymore, her vision became blurry.. and she fell asleep.

* * *

_What is that noise, wait.. a song? Where the hell am I?_

"Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus her vision as she sat straight on the sofa. Who had brought her here? And what is this place?

"You're in heaven." Tenten said sarcastically, teasing her.

"Yeah right.." Sakura giggled, looking around. She was sitting on a couch. The house was very big and very beautiful. Obviously, a house of a millionare.. no, a _billionare._ There are so many people, elite people from different places.

It was like the ball in the Cinderella story. What a party. Tenten handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, er-- what's the occasion?"

"A birthday party.. and maybe something else." Tenten gave her warm smile. Hinata walked towards them bringing some cakes and desserts.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura gave them a very confused look, eating gently her strawberry shortcake.

"You'll know soon." The two of them grinned.

* * *

"Sakura, we'll get something _more _to eat. The food here is great." Tenten giggled as she pulled Hinata with her. Hinata looked at Sakura worriedly, as if asking if she would be okay alone.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Sakura-chan, we'll be right back, okay?" Sakura smiled at the two. When something suddenly hit her, yeah, she had forgotten something. Where the heck is her mom and dad?

"Damn those two."

She decided to stand up and walked around. It was really difficult to pass, there are too many people. They are elite families, one of the most famous and richest clan in Konoha.

She tried to call their phones but nobody's answering. They might turned their phones into silent mode. She got really tired and returned to where she was awhile ago.

"Oh yeah, I'll just call Naruto. He might be here too."

Ring. _Ring. __**Ring. **__**Ring.**_

"Damnit Naruto, pick up the phone." Sakura tapped her feet impatiently. How come nobody's answering, Naruto might be very busy eating right now. But he always answers her calls. What's wrong now?

She was about to cut the call when someone answered.

"Yoh."

And it wasn't Naruto's voice.

* * *

"Er-- you are not Naruto. Where is he?" She asked the mysterious guy on the other line, as calmly as possible. She doesn't want the guy to know that she was nervous or frighten.

Deep inside, she was really nervous. Something might had happened to Naruto.

_What if Naruto's phone was snatched and he was.. killed!_

"..." The guy on the other line didn't answer her. However, she can hear noises in the background. Background music which is the same music played in the house.

Thus, the guy _who killed _Naruto is in the same house.

She followed the sound where it was the loudest. _Oh please Naruto, don't die. _She walked slowly and silently until she reached the balcony. At the balcony, a tall guy with dark hair was facing his back on her. He was talking on his cellphone.

"Yoh." The guy on the other line replied at last.

"Where are you right now?"

"Balcony." Hearing the answer, Sakura gasped. She was sure that this was the guy who _killed _Naruto! How dare he! Naruto was his closest _boy_ friend and he still owes her 3000 dollars!

"How dare you kill Naruto!" Sakura cut off the call and rushed towards the tall guy with dark hair. With all her might, she pulled the guy's arm so he could face her.. so she could see the face of Naruto's _murderer._

She was so ready to slap him. Her hand stopped in midair when she saw the face of the mysterious guy a.k.a. _**Naruto's murderer.**_

"Sakura?"

It was Sasuke. Small World.

* * *

"How dare you.. you bastard! You are _Naruto's __**murderer!**_" She tried to slap him again, but Sasuke pulled her abruptly and went behind the curtains.

"What are you doing? You _murderer."_ Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Exaggeration be damn, Sakura. He didn't answer, he continued to pull her behind the curtains so nobody would see them.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke cocked his right eyebrow.

"You killed Naruto." She glared at him, trying to pull her hands from him.. but Sasuke held it tightly.

"Insane idiot." Sasuke chuckled. What's wrong with this girl? She has the weirdest imagination. What was she thinking? Sasuke.. a murderer? _Naruto's __**murderer**_ to be exact.

"Don't call me that. You.. you took Naruto's cellphone and you killed him."

"What cellphone? This is my cellphone." Sasuke showed her his N95 unit phone.

"Really? And why is it.. when I call his phone number. You were the one who answered? Therefore, that cellphone is not yours. It is Naruto's phone number.. concluding that it is his cellphone."

"Naruto diverts his calls to me, if ever he can't answer his phone. Idiot."

Sakura's mouth turned into an oh shape. She rubbed the back of her head, giggling a little. She was well embarrassed at her actions. Jumping into conclusions leads to humiliation.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed nervously.

**CUTE.**

"Crazy imagination. Besides, having his phone doesn't mean I _killed _him."

"My bad." She pouted cutely, diverting her gaze towards the bright full moon outside. Sasuke, on the other hand, was staring at her pink full lips. It was glossier than the last time. Soft, tasty lips.

**TEMPTING.**

"Oh yeah, what's the celebration?" Sakura looked at him. She paused, she haven't looked at him properly. He was standing tall, in a tuxedo. He loooks really rugged with his jeans and red snickers. His hair were all messy, making him look hot and boyish.

"It's my birthday."

"..." She bit her lower lip. How could she forget? She encircled the date on her calendar. Twenty-third of July. She was planning to give him a present.. _secretly._

Sasuke stared at her in confusion. She was really uncomfortable as if something was bothering her. She continued to fidget on the end of her bubble dress.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." She hastily said blushing really hard, her voice was trembling. Nervousness was engulfing her. Sasuke was surprised at her sudden greetings. He just smiled at how cute she is when she blushes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a present or anything."

"..."

"Actually I have a gift for you back home, but.. I left it. I was so confused and stressed out that I forgot about your birthday. I am really sorry. I'm going to give it you tomorrow. I promise!" Sakura was saying words rapidly and incoherently without pausing.

**SILENCE.**

"No need. A kiss can be a gift." Without second thoughts, he pulled her in a sweet, gentle kiss. This was there second kiss. And Sakura felt really good.

* * *

Sakura didn't pull away. Her knees were shaking, becoming really weak because of the kiss. Sasuke held her firmly, securely placing his two strong arms around her. Sakura unconsciously hooked her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closely.

Sasuke asked for entrance and this time, Sakura gave in without doubt.

When..

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!"

The curtains opened, revealing the two heatedly kissing. The whole world had witness it. The two pulled away hastily, each back facing each other. They looked away. Sakura, especially when embarrassed, played with her hair while Sasuke rubbed his nape.

All eyes were on them. Their friends were giggling, seeing the two making out and the whole world had just seen it. They knew what the two were doing behind the curtains.

When Sasuke's parents asked where Sasuke was, they just said.. _behind the curtains._ They didn't told his parents that Sasuke was with Sakura.. heatedly making out. They even suggested to surprise Sasuke, to open the curtain without him knowing.

**Surprises are good.**

There were many reactions. Others were really happy to see the cute couple. Others, especially Sasuke's elite fans club were green with envy.

"Oh, that was entertaining." Kakashi took a sip on his drink, breaking the awkward silence in the house.

"Sweetheart, Sakura. We were looking for you. I'm glad that you already met _him._" Sakura's mom spoke.

_Him? Sasuke?_

Both of them were speechless, giving them the I-am-really-confused look. _What's going on with the world? Is this the end? Global warming have killed us all!_

"Brother." Itachi smirked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, meet your soon-to-be wife, Sakura Haruno!" His two parents announced to the whole world as the audience clapped as a congratulation gesture to the soon-to-be husband and wife.

* * *

The two just looked at everybody confusely. Not moving, just standing rigidly. Let's give them sometime to react. Okay, mike test. Is the microphone on? Oh, okay. Now, 3.. 2.. 1..

_"Hhhuuuwwwhhhaaattt?!"_

* * *

**Boredteenager: **I am so proud of myself. This chapter is really different from its original chapter. I have rewritten it, changed some of the parts and added lots and lots of details. I hope you like it. Enjoy and thank you very much.

**Review.**


	4. Moving in

**Business Nuptial Arrangement**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**FOURTH CHAPTER:**

Moving In

* * *

_"Hhhuuuwwwhhhaaattt??"_

* * *

"This is _so damn _troublesome." Sakura sounded like Shikamaru at that time. Everything that was happening is so damn troublesome. Her life was a complete disaster!

She tiredly carried her bag to her new house. Yes, you heard her thoughts right.. _her __**new **__**house.**_ Definitely a very, very **BIG **change. Her new house.. together with her new _**husband.**_

Confused? The story actually started like this..

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan.. like any other lovely couples. You'll be living in the same house." Their parents smiled cheekily. Super creepy._

_It was like dog_shit, _cow_shit, _cat_shit _and plainly a big _SHIT.

_You might be wondering why they didn't _complain _nor _refuse. _Actually, they did. They even resorted to begging. But damn those crazy parents, they had blackmailed them into doing it._

_If they won't agree with the _arrangement_, with the _wedding, _with the _moving in. _There will definitely be __**no **_allowance, _**no **_cars, _**no **_everything. _They would live a life below poverty line. Exaggeration be damned. How could they survive? When they had lived a luxurious life since childhood?_

_They had __**no choice **__but to say the very awful word.._

**Yes.**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Sasuke-kun, can you help me with my bags?" From Sasuke to Sasuke-kun, she sighed.. they are now officially a couple and they still hate each other's guts.

"Nope. It's yours, not mine." He smirked. Sakura just glared at him, she stomped off towards him and hit Sasuke with one of her shoulder bags. _Oh that arrogant jerk!_

"Oh, the nerve of you to say that.. you're majesty."

"Why thank you." Sasuke said sarcastically, placing his two arms in front of his face for defense. _Damn the strength. Petite girl with a strength of a rhino, hippo, elephant. Grey color be damned._

"Now my life is a mess." She murmured but Sasuke still caught some of the words. Her life turned upside down. From her peaceful heaven-like life full of love to a wedding-like hell arrangement with _him._

"Hey, don't cry. You idiot." Sasuke stood up and walked close to her. He bent down to see her face who was bowed down and still staring on the floor.

"Damn you." She whispered. After that, she remained silent. Besides, talking to someone who's mentally retarded is no use. She refused to look at him. To look at his _pretty _face.

After moments of complete silence between the two, Sakura heard him sighed deeply. And the next thing she knew, he was carrying her bags.

"Where will I place this?" Sasuke said smugly. A smile formed on her beautiful face.

"Upstairs, in my room."

* * *

"This is my room." Sasuke plainly muttered.

"No, this is not your room. This is _my _room."

"..."

"Neh? Sasuke-kun, how many rooms does this house have?" Sakura asked, her glare on him soften into a worried look. Reality was slowly sinking in. And damn, it is _deeply _troublesome.

"..." Sasuke was speechless.

"A living room, dining room, kitchen, computer room, movie room, study room and awfully a lot more rooms." Sakura started to narrate all the rooms.

"Sakura, what about the bedrooms?"

"Wait, let's see.." She mumbled softly, tapping her right foot on the floor.. trying her very hard to remember the different rooms of this huge mansion.

"One."

* * *

The two clumsily reached for their phones and simultaneously phoned their parents. _What the hell were they thinking? _Making them live in a house with one bedroom. As in ONE. **ONE** _bedroom. _

_Damn, answer the fucking phone._ Nobody is answering. Only the sound of a monotonous tone can be heard, over and over.

"Oh well, nobody's answering. You might have to sleep on the couch.. Sasuke-_kun._"

"No way. This is _my _house, so I'm sleeping in _my_ bedroom."

"For your information _darling,_ this is _**our**_ house, so I _**own**_ it too." Sakura's voice was changing, from the sweet, innocent tone.. into deadly and fierce tone.

"Sakura, you _can't make_ me sleep there." Sasuke pointed to the couch downstairs.

"Try me."

"..."

They bought sighed deeply. Sakura smirked, she had a better idea. Rather than arguing, why not have a game. A game that would determine.. the rightful owner of the _bedroom._

"Last person to reach the bed.. sleeps on the couch!"

Both rushed towards the bed, Sasuke (the athletic one) reached the bed 5 seconds before Sakura, but Sakura (the smart one) held him tightly to prevent him from touching the bed.

After few minutes of wrestling, it was a tie.

"Get off _my _bed. Jerk."

"Whatever. Idiot." Sasuke laid his back firmly on their soft kingsize bed. He was dead tired.

"Sasuke, get off _my _bed!"

She tried to push him off the bed. But because of her midget size, she hadn't move him.. even a single inch. _Why, thank you kami-sama.. for making me a midget._

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura heard him snore a little, the evil guy was sleeping soundly. And because of this, she had the chance to examine him (like a specimen), stare at him..

Looking carefully, Sakura concluded that he was a _pretty _boy. No doubt, he had a fans club. His beautiful straight brows, his eyes. His ruggedly details. Woah, he looks like a god in greek mythology. However, his attitude..

_Damn that attitude.. it's so rotten just like that of.._

**Lucifer.**

"Damnit Sasuke-kun, this is _mine._" She poked his side.. _really hard._ She might be a midget but her strengths were comparable to that of an elephant, hippo, rhino. _Grey color be damned._

Sasuke still didn't budge.

"Sasuke-kun?" She bit her lip and tried to do it again, but a hand stopped her. Sasuke opened his eyes, trying to focus his blurry vision on her face.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"I'm bored." He pulled her into a warm and wet kiss.

* * *

His large hand held her nape securely, pulling her into a hard kiss. He pushed his tongue inside his mouth receiving a one seductive moan from her. His hands travelled from her hips to the part under her breast.

Sakura, unconsciously leaned into his touches. He smirked under their hot kisses.

_Such a good entertainer._ He thought as he broke the kiss, looking at a very flushed Sakura.

Sakura's face turned into the reddest of the reds. _You know what I mean._ Her eyes widened in shock, on the way they kissed and the way she acted while they kissed. Her lips were bruised.

"Bastard." She murmured.

"..."

"Die." She pounced on him, sending Sasuke back into to the bed.. with his back pressed hard on the soft mattress. Sakura was on top of him, her eyes were glowing. She's very, very, _very, __**very**_ angry.

"Die! Die! Die!" Her punches were getting harder every hit, she straddled her hips as she continued slapping his crossed arms.

Sasuke groaned. She had just pound his chest _really _hard.

"Stop."

"..."

"Sakura, stop." She still didn't listen. She was so mad at the bastard for making her look and act like an idiot. _Eat shit, you jerk!_ Sasuke held her two arms to stop her. Sakura continued to resist.

"..."

"Sorry."

Sasuke mumbled, a very faint shade of pink became visible on his cheeks. An Uchiha never apolizes. But this time, it is a very rational exception. With this, Sakura relaxed.. her angry face turned into a smile.

"You are forgiven." She said in a very childish way.

Smirking, he pulled her down with him in the bed. Crushing her thin form into his musculine one. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

"I'm tired." He commented. Sakura blushed furiously. Her cheeks are heating up again as Sasuke buried his face near the crook of her neck. His messy hair constantly tickles Sakura's face.

She blushed more as she felt Sasuke's arms moved down on her lower abdomen.

"..." She sighed.

_Damn troublesome._ The two took a short nap.

* * *

"Wake up, strawberry." Sasuke pulled her cheeks in a not so gentle way. This made a mark on her milky cheeks.

"Stop that, it hurts.. neh? What's the time?" She yawned cutely moving few inches away from Sasuke. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched herself up. _6:32 pm_. They had slept for 3 hours.

"Time to watch T.V."

The room was very big, a larg flat screen plasma television was attached to the wall across their kingsized bed. Sasuke turned the lights off and turned the television and aircondition on.

"Comfortable." He mumbled.

"Give me the remote. I want to watch cartoons. See? It's almost 7. Before we have dinner, I want to watch Spongebob! Maybe Barbie Mariposa will do." She whined like a three-year-old girl talking to his daddy.

"No."

"What the hell? Give me the remote!"

"I said no. Can't you understand simple english?" Sasuke cocked his right brow arrogantly. He changed the channel from Nickelodeon to Animax.

"I hate you."

"Whatever you say."

"You are so mean!"

"Talk all you want, it will not change my mind.. _nor_ the channel."

"Hmmph." She was still disappointed on the fact that she can't win over Sasuke. She had shared a bed with _someone.._ and now she's sharing _her _television to _someone. Someone _she _hates_ in particular.

"I'll buy you lollipop." He smirked and changed the channel back to nickelodeon.

She stared at him strangely. _Did he just change the channel?_ Sasuke just gave her the bored look. He switched to his side and closed his eyes. His back was facing Sakura.

"I thought you love anime. Aren't you going to watch?"

"Nope, I'm tired. I'll just go to sleep."

When Sakura was 101 percent sure that Sasuke was asleep. She gave him a soft peck on the cheek and murmured words of gratitude to his cute little act.

_Thank you._

* * *

"Aah, morning! Watermelon, beary woop, nigee." She kissed every stuffed she had, it would be a very long task cause she had piles of stuff toys. She's still a child at heart.

"You're weird." A voice came beside her. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, do some stretching and yawned boyishly. He had a very long sleep and it was quite comfortable with his stuffed toy a.k.a. the girl with pink hair and wide forehead.

"Shut up, jerk." Sakura and Sasuke had a glaring contest. Then the almighty raven haired guy stood up and went to open the door. Sakura continued to glare at him.

He then stopped before walking downstairs for breakfast.

"Stop staring. You look like a fangirl. Idiot."

"Yuck, I will never ever be a _**fangirl**_, especially _**your**_fangirl."

"Actions speak louder than words, strawberry."

"Are you saying my actions _speak _that I'm _falling in love _with you? **Eew**."

"Corrections strawberry. _Deeply _falling in love with me." He smirked. She knew he was challenging her, testing her patience. _Too bad, Uchiha.. my patience is thinner than you expected it to be._

"How dare you!?" She exclaimed and jumped over Sasuke's back, pounding him really hard. Sasuke shocked at her actions brought her down and pinned her abruptly on the wall.

"Fiesty little strawberry." This time he didn't smirked, he grinned. Faces inches away from each other, Sasuke could feel the loud thumping of Sakura's heart. He smirked.

Their noses were touching as their lips were just few centimeters away. Both their clothes were creased and wrinkled, Sakura's shirt was slowly hitching up.. showing more skins to Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to give in with the temptation in front of him. When..

_"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan.. are you making love?" Their parents emerged from nowhere._

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Woah, another rewritten chapter. I'll keep it up. I enjoy editing this story. I hope you love the new and revised chapter. Please review, I _love_ to hear your comments!! Hugs and Kisses!

A **review **every chapter keeps the **authoress** happy!


	5. Malambaburn

**Business Nuptial Arrangement**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**FIFTH CHAPTER**

Wedding! Wedding!

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan.. are you making love?" Their parents emerged from nowhere._

Sasuke sat on the couch, sighing every once in a while. It was damn annoying listening to their parent's sermon of not having a baby at the age of fifteen. Blah. Blah. Blah. _If they were so paranoid of us having sex, why the hell did they make them live in the same house?_

Annoying parents.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan.. you two must control your inner urges. I mean all human beings love to feel the pleasure of _doing it._ But we just want you both to know that making love _isn't merely _for _pleasure._"

"You should also put in mind, that it might lead to having a baby. You must also see to it that your children will have a bright future. I know you are living together, engaged and tomorrow you'll get married.. but--"

"What the fuck!?" They asked in unison, they didn't even mind the fact that they had just said few bad words in front of their parents. Fear was really visible on their faces.

"What, What?" Sasuke's father asked, with one brow cocked upward.

"What did you say?" Sakura said slowly, making sure that her idea is emphasized well. Her words was correctly and clearly pronounced for her parents and Sasuke's parents to understand.

"You said what first."

"No, I said what then you said what, what."

"Stop it." Sasuke interrupted. The conversation was pointless.

"Mom, what have you said awhile ago?" Sakura asked again.

"Oh, I said.. that you two must _control _your inner urges and that _making love_ isn't merely for _pleasure.._" Sakura's mom repeated her statement.

"No, not that one.. the end part. And _mom,_ we _weren't _making love."

Sakura just looked at her mother enervately, how many times does she have to tell them that they weren't doing anything.. especially _making love._ Both of them had controlled their _inner urges _well.. er--

"You weren't?" Sakura's dad entered the scene.

"Of course not, Mr. Haruno." Sasuke spoke up.

"Call me, Dad. I'm going to be your daddy soon."

"Whatever _papa,_ I just want you to repeat you statement regarding the _wedding _tomorrow?" Sakura stood up walking back and forth infront of their parents.

All eyes followed her as their mouth turned to 'oh'.

"Oh, about that. No need to worry, we already prepared everything.. as in_ everything._"

"..."

"..."

Both were speechless.

"Ehem?"

"Shoot." Sasuke and Sakura cursed loudly.

* * *

"Mama, Papa. How could you do this to me? _I made a mistake.. my life goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me?_ Er--"

The italize part wasn't said aloud and Sakura is totally on her OA mode.

"First, you forced me on someone I _really _hate. Then, you let me live in the same house with _him_ with **one bedroom **and **one bed** _alone with _**him.** Getting married in the age of _fifteen_, then having my wedding tomorrow without any idea about it! What the hell is going on!?"

"Calm down, sweetheart. That's life."

"Aarrggh!" She took some tissues and wiped her runny nose. Frustrated. Annoyed. Frustrated. Who wouldn't be?

This is definitely the worst month of her life.

* * *

"Why aren't you telling me _anything?_" Sasuke calmly paced from the window to the door. He was still calm but inside, he was furious and frustrated.

"About what? About Itachi inviting all your friends, classmates, schoolmates, teachers and varsity mates?" Sasuke's eyes widened to 180 degrees.

"What the fuck. He just what?" He tried to say it as calm as possible. He's an Uchiha. Uchiha's are calm and Uchiha's also murder their brothers. Itachi is dead. He assures that.

"Yeah, of course he did. He's very happy for your wedding."

"Here's the assignment of roles for your wedding." Mr. Uchiha handed a piece of paper.

"Naruto-kun's the ring bearer, Ms. Ino, Hinata and Tenten would be the bridesmaid. Neji-kun, Shika-kun and Gaara-kun would be the bestmen. Lee-kun will be the flower boy and Kentaro-kun, still doesn't have any. And yeah, Kakashi will be the priest." Mrs. Haruno smiled as she read the paper aloud.

"The dobe's the ring bearer? When did Kakashi become holy? And who the fuck is Kentaro? Unknown freaky boy?"

Sakura heard Sasuke's comment regarding Kentaro having the title "Unknown freaky boy." This made Sakura madly, crazily furious. Her crush is not an unknown freaky boy.

"Kentaro-kun is not a freaky boy, actually.. he's really cute."

"Whatever you say. I don't care. He's still unknown and freaky."

"How dare you!?"

Feeling the intensity growing, their parent's exited saying a very lame excuse.

"We'll be going out now. I still need to wash the dog." Mr. Uchiha chuckled nervously.

"And.. I'm going to help your dad, Sasuke-kun."

"But mom, we _don't have _a dog."

"Er- we're going to buy one. That's it, we'll be going to the petshop and buy a dog so we _could _wash it. Right honey?" Sasuke's dad looked at her gorgeous wife, who just smiled back at him. A weak and nervous smile.

They are not that good at lying. Sasuke concluded. Their parents hurriedly exited leaving the two of them alone as the war of the freaking worlds started.

_Game over._

* * *

"How dare you, never ever call Kentaro-kun.. unknown and freaky. You hear me?" She looked at him with her eyes blazing with fire. Kentaro is not freaky.. yeah unknown but not freaky. And definitely, _I, Sakura Haruno, has some taste on guys._ She wouldn't choose any random freaky guy.

And thus Kentaro isn't freaky.

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes, why? Are you jealous?" Sakura stepped on the sofa with her two arms crossed. She mightily stood up because now she was of the same level with Sasuke's head.

"Dream on. Idiot."

"You're just jealous, admit it Sasuke-_kun._" She winked seductively and stuck her tongue out.

"You never learn." With that, Sasuke took her tongue inside her mouth, sucking it a little. He chuckled seeing Sakura's furious face. The girl never learn..

"Have enough courage to stuck your tongue out again?" He smirked cocking his right brow arrogantly. Sakura's face was red, red of embarrassment, anger and well er-- pleasure? The sucking part was damn _delicious._

"..."

"Besides, you like it."

"You wish, sucker!"

_Would this ever stop?_

* * *

**AT SCHOOL.**

"Haruno girl and Sasuke-kun are getting married tomorrow!" A girl gossiped. Wow, rumors sure spread fast. Like a virus. Slowly, ever so slowly visiting others mind and stays on it for some time.

"Really? I also heard Itachi's announcement that _everyone's_ invited!"

"Wow! Free food!"

Sasuke and Sakura walked along the corridor, hearing every single gossip. Wow, how nice. It's _so_ wonderful.

"Sakura-chan! I saw your gown, damn it's so cool and beautiful!" Ino said excitedly. Although, Ino likes Sasuke and still jealous of Sakura getting married to him.. but the gown, yeah the gown erased all her jealousy. It was damn right gorgeous.

"Sakura-chan." The shy Hinata spoke. Sakura understood.

"Don't worry, I can't do anything about it." She smiled and placed an assuring hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan." Wow. Of all people to congratulate her. It was Kentaro.

"Kentaro-kun? Thank you." She said shyly. Blushing a little but the blush didn't go unnotice by Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke just passed by without a word. He took his bag and continued to walk away. There was some kind of weird feeling he had inside his stomach. As if, it was difficult to breathe. He hates this feeling as much as he hates to admit what feeling was it.

"Sasuke-kun? Eh? Where are you going.. wait for me!"

"Somewhere."

"Wait, hey.." Sakura hurriedly took her bag and walked beside him, she looked at his scowled face once in awhile and asked why was he acting that way?

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then, why aren't you talking to me? I was like talking to a tree. You aren't giving me any reactions at all!" Sakura exclaimed holding his arm while crossing the road. It was like a routine for her to hold his hand or arm when she crosses the road.

"Hn."

"Don't _hn _me.. asshole."

"..."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You are one moody alpha male!"

"Whatever."

"How dare you! Hey, stop will you. Look at me. Talk to me. You changed your mood so easily, for awhile you're being sweet, caring and now you are completely ignoring _me._ As if, I didn't exist."

"Stop babbling."

_Aarrgh, stubborn jerk!_ She raised her hands sidewards, preventing Sasuke from walking any farther.

"Move away."

"No way! I won't move until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"I'll kiss you if you don't."

Hearing that, Sakura cowered a little. She was afraid that she would give in again just like the last time, and she couldn't stop him anymore. But, with all her courage.. she stood up to him.

"I.. I don't care!" She stood firmly, not minding the consequence.

"Okay." He lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers. Wow, she couldn't believe him. He had actually took her words seriously. She was like Sasuke's kissing toy._ The nerve of him!_

They were so engrossed with each other's company that they didn't notice their friends, enemies, rivals.. whatsoever (Itachi, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kentaro, Lee, Gaara, Iruka, Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai) looking at them and yelled..

_"Public Display of Sexual Affection!!" PDSA? _

* * *

**Boredteenager:** The original chapter was shorter than this. Wahehehe. I hoped you like it! Next chapter will be the preparation and a little part of the actual wedding! Review! Review! I like to hear your comments on my newly rewritten chapter! Thank you!


	6. Matrimonial Mayhem

**Business Nuptial Arrangement**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Laptop, Mp3, iPod and a galaxy of thank you's:**

To my reviewers (giggles)... you're the best!

**WARNING:** I'm not really that familiar on weddings. I had never attended one. So bare with me if it turned... unwedding-like wedding... :)

* * *

**SIXTH CHAPTER:**

Matrimonial Mayhem

* * *

_"Public Display of Sexual Affection!!" PDSA? _

The voices were ringing inside Sasuke's head. Those annoying voices had just broken his eardrums and it wasn't exaggeration.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed as he stared at the group of annoying baboons just across the street. The group went near them and were practically smirking, smiling and giggling like some crazy idiots who lost their way home.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto then to Kakashi. He was annoyed that they had disturbed their making out session.

"Sasuke-teme! That wasn't very nice to greet us that way!" He replied trying his best to irritate the hell out of Sasuke.

"I don't care. Just answer my question." He said flatly.

"Okay.. Jeez, you don't have to be rude or something." Naruto chuckled but got turned into a nervous cough after receiving another death glare from Sasuke, he then gave Kakashi the _'help me'_ look.

"Sasuke, we're suppose to visit your house and do some last minute preparation for you wedding tomorrow--"

"Don't remind me about that." Sasuke murmured rubbing his nape.

"Yeah, it makes my _pink_ hair stand up."

"As Kakashi was saying, your _wedding _is tomorrow. We were expecting to see both of you stressed out, quarelling and all sorts of things but instead.. we saw you doing things, things least expected." Kurenai smirked, looking at the two blushing forms.

"But it was worth my time though. Another volume of Icha Icha Paradise." A glint of perversion appeared in the devil's eye. This made Sasuke and Sakura scowl.

_"Damn that pervert" _Sasuke and Sakura thought inwardly.

"We should go now, it's getting very late."

* * *

"Rise and shine! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Naruto yelled as loud as possible as he pushed the door wide open.

Revealing two sleeping forms. Both were sleeping soundly. Sasuke laid down flatly as he extended his right arm to his side.

Sakura, on the other hand, used Sasuke's arm as her pillow and placed her head under Sasuke's chin. She rolled closer to Sasuke's side and unconsciously interwined her legs with his.

Her right hand hugging Sasuke's naked torso. Sasuke was on his boxers and Sakura on her skimpy pink nightgown which resembles her hair.

The scene was cute. Totally. So Naruto didn't waste his time. Opportunity knocks only once. He hurriedly took his digital camera.

"This is a scene of a lifetime!" He whispered to himself.

**CLICK!**

**CLICK!**

**CLICK!**

The flashes woke the two up.. _finally._

"Naruto! Baka! Stop! Stop! What are you doing?" Sakura complained sleepily.

"Nothing. I'm just here to remind you that you only have two hours to prepare before your wedding" He said calmly, casually as if it wasn't very important. With this, the two got up hurriedly and rushed to the bathroom, _together._

"Shit! Shit!" They both cursed as they realized that they were inside the bathroom together.. _half naked_.

"Sorry."

Sasuke muttered as he rushed downstairs to the _other _bathroom.

"I never thought they took my joke seriously."

"Oh Well.." He shrugged and sat infront of the television in the living room eating popcorn.

* * *

"I'm done!" Sakura said cheerfully as she went out the bathroom half naked.

She didn't realize that Sasuke was already finished by then. She stared at Sasuke's naked torso. Though he sleeps without any clothes except his boxers, she never had a chance to stare and observe his body.

She mean, duh, if Sasuke would caught her staring.. teasing would end her life. She blushed on how built in Sasuke was. From his broad shoulders down to his six pack abs.

_"Shit!"_ She cursed as Sasuke looked at her.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked what's the problem and why her face red.

"Don't tell me you bumped your head in the bathroom again. Clumsy strawberry." An insult came out of his mouth but with a tinge of anxiety.

"Whatever." She glared at him as she proceeded to the next room to try on her gown.

Sasuke smirked as he observed the towel hitching upward, making more flesh near her thighs visible.

_Pervert._

* * *

**Sasuke's Preparation.**

All the boys were prepared and wore their respective attire. Naruto being the ring bearer really looked stupid in his attire. Stupid but cute. His whiskers added spice to his outfit. He looks like a nine-year-old kid.

"Mrs. Uchiha? Why am I the ring bearer again?" Naruto asked Sasuke's mother. Sasuke's mom looked at him smiling. As if Naruto was her _long lost _child and Sasuke's _long lost_ brother.

"Well, Naruto honey.. it's because you're the cutest!" She said pinching Naruto's two foxy cheeks. She then return in fixing Sasuke's tuxedo.

"Really? You really mean it? See Sasuke-teme, I _am_ cute!" Naruto said cheerfully, he was fluttered indeed.

"Now, now Sasuke stop moving." Sasuke's mother commanded him. Sasuke scowled at his tuxedo. Why was he having a light pink inside his coat. Though it looks good but jeeez it's pink.

"I don't like pink." Sasuke cursed as he looked at himself on the mirror.

"How ironic, you like Sakura." Naruto snickered receiving a glare from Sasuke. _Sakura's an exception._ He thought unconsciously.

"Well our motif is pink and white, of course white is dominant to emphasize chastity." His mother then placed some gel on his hair.

"Mom, I'm old already. I know how to fix myself." He knew that the boys were laughing silently.

"Yo, Flower boy, go prepare your flowers." Shikamaru joked as he looked at Lee. If Naruto looks like an idiot then now words can ever compare to how Lee looked.

"For once. I'm happy that Sakura-chan's getting married. And I'm also happy with my role as a flower boy." Lee said with a huge smile plastered on his face as he skipped to the door and went out to prepare the flowers.

The three bestmen namely Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara just smirked at Lee as they continue to dress themselves up. They never expected themselves to be a bit _excited_ with the occasion.

Lee then went back with his flowers with his _wonderful news _for Sasuke's point though.

"Kentaro can't come. He's in the hospital right now. Diarrhea perhaps." Lee announced which made Sasuke's smirk wide. _Serves you right, unknown freaky boy._

"Sasuke-kun.. you're done!" Her mom exclaimed as she observed his son.

Sasuke's broad shoulder really fit on his tuxedo. He looks a little bit formal but his boyish part were more emphasized. His mother smiled at him.

"Just wait until Sakura sees you."

* * *

**The Wedding.**

...

...

...

Sasuke waited for Sakura in front of the altar. Any minute now and Sakura would be walking down the red carpet. His feelings were a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

_I do._ That word. That word would change his life _forever_.

"Don't worry man! Everthing would be just fine." Kakashi muttered as he fixed his priest attire.

"Kakashi, I never imagined you being a priest or any other holy figures." Sasuke smirked, he tried talking to ease the anxiety he is feeling.

"Me too. But miracles do happen." He chuckled as the background music starts to play. It was Iruka sensei who was playing the piano.

_Tan Tan Tanan.. Tan Tan Tanan.. Tan Tan Tan tan.. Tan Tan tan tantan.._

"Here it is."

* * *

He looked around there were so many people. _Shit _He's getting really really nervous. His heart was beating very fast. Then people.. _aliens_ started to walk along the aisle.

He could see **Lee** throwing _pretty little cherryblossoms _on the floor. He looked so cheerful despite knowing that his long time crush is going to get married.

_This role is cool. _Lee thought excitedly as he sincerely did his job.

Sasuke then saw **Naruto**. The dobe. The moron. His bestfriend. More or less.

His face was shining brightly _especially_ with the blonde hair of his. _Infairness, Naruto didn't slip or anything. He might have been practicing this well._

Sasuke chuckled inwardly and next he saw his bestmen.. and then Sakura's bridesmaid.

**Hinata** and **Neji **were partnered. **Tenten** was his partner when he heard that Hinata's going to be partnered with **Gaara**.. he turned into his overprotective big-brother-wannabe MODE.

Naruto was a bit jealous too. So they decided to pair **Tenten** with **Gaara** instead of **Neji**.

_They looked surreal. _Sasuke thought. He never imagined them wearing something so.. so formal.

**Ino** and **Shikamaru** went next. He smirked. He never thought Ino will attend their wedding. But then again.. at least Sakura would be happy having her bestest best friend with her.. on her _so-called-special_ day.

Then he saw Tenten and Gaara. Judging by looks of Neji beside him. He must be really jealous.

And then who's and the who's walked the aisle. The moment came, the girl he had been waiting for _finally_ arrived.

_Sakura._

_

* * *

_She was beautiful, completely gorgeous. _Especially, _with her hair tied up except for her bangs. Her milky shoulder blades were exposed. Though, he can't see her face, her expression clearly because of the veil.

Her dress was a mixed of satin, chiffon and silk cloth with a very elegant design which suited her young aura. It is more likely a girl's dress than a _woman's _dress. She looked more seductive especially with the scoop of her neckline.

The color of her dress were all-in-all white except for the splashes of pink in some places. She was escorted by her father whom was smiling, grinning.

Finally, Sakura arrived at the front of the altar.

"Long time no see." Sasuke muttered smirking as he could feel Sakura's nervousness.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"A bit. But don't worry, everything will be fine." Sasuke smiled. Not smirked but smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

The wedding went smoothly, a couple of mistakes from the two. But it turned out okay.

"Does anyone here object this wedding.?" Kakashi spoke and looked around. Thinking that there were none, he tried to talk but was stopped when a battalion of Sasuke's fans club arrived wearing wedding gowns.

"I object!" It was about fifty of them.

There voices echoed everywhere as they walked towards the altar. Sasuke's dad on the other hand whispered to Kakashi to continue.

"Continue. Continue." Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take, Sakura Haruno to be your lovely wife for the rest of your life?" It was a bit fast but they don't have time. No time indeed. There was a havoc coming.

"..."

"I do." Sasuke said firmly. Kakashi then turned to Sakura saying the same er-- _almost_ the same words.

"Sakura Haruno, do you take, Sasuke Uchiha to be your loving husband for the rest of your life?" He said too quickly. _This is the time. The time.. that she's going to say those two words._

"I.. I do."

Sakura stuttered as she looked at the warfreak fangirls who are all so ready for a kill.

_"And you may now kiss the bride."_

* * *

**Boredteenager:** I only edited few parts, I took the ellipses. It's bothering me. Ahehehe. **Next chapter: **_Continuation of the Wedding. _So many things had happened and many things would yet to come. Thank you so much! Please review!


	7. Matrimonial Mayhem II

**Business Nuptial Arrangement**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**SEVENTH CHAPTER:**

Matrimonial Mayhem II

* * *

_If our love is only a will to possess, it is not love._

_

* * *

__"And you may now kiss the bride.."_

"No, you don't!" A blonde haired girl, NOT INO, shouted. Sasuke's fan girls surrounded the whole area bringing weapons of mass destruction.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Everyone chanted as Sasuke and Sakura's lips were almost touching. This kiss would mark the end of the ceremony and would officially make them a couple.

"Girls.. Attack!" The violet haired girl exclaimed, she's the CEO of Sasuke's fan girl's company.

Sasuke's fan girls were not only fifty but fifty times fifty.

"This sucks." Sakura murmured as the two broke apart. They hadn't continued the kiss. She looked at the different faces of Sasuke's fan girls.

They even have different nationalities. Some were japanese, others were British, American, Swedish, Chinese, Vietnamese.. And all sorts of -_ese and -ish. _They all gathered in the same place to stop Sasuke's wedding.

"Well.. I thank God that I'm not _that _good looking." Lee murmured to Naruto.

"I agree." Naruto nodded as he ready himself in a defensive position.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked Sasuke who just stood coolly infront of all the commotions.

"Run." Sasuke said simply and tried to lift Sakura in a bridal style.

"Careful. Careful." Mrs. Haruno said when she saw her daughter being lifted by her son-in-law. Sakura's face turned into a dark shade of red. It was embarrassing for her to be seen in that position in front of many people.

"Just hold on tightly." He whispered in her ears as she hooked her hands around his neck.

"Girls! Cover up the west side and east side of the Church. The rest gather around the exit." The so-called vice president with orange hair called out using a walky-talky.

"Yes Ma'am." And they all went to their position.

"Our objective is to snatch and destroy forehead girl's ring and Sasuke-kun's ring. That ring signifies the union of the two. Go." The president muttered to her followers.

They were surrounded by fan girls. The other guests had exited safely from the chaotic scene. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Tsunade, Kurenai, Itachi, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha and Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were the only one who remained in the Church.

"I never thought moronic girls are attracted to Uchiha." Neji spatted with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Sasuke muttered from afar. Even in great distance, they tend to annoy each other.

"Neji, Tenten and Lee. Go together with Tsunade. Stop the west side area. Kurenai, take Shikamaru, Ino and Gaara. Stop the east side area. Gai and Iruka. Stop the northern area. The roof I mean. Then Me, Hinata, Naruto will help Sasuke and Sakura in escaping the front area. Understood?" Kakashi took his priest costume and return to his original clothing.

"I'll help." Itachi murmured lazily.

Sasuke took a few step. He really have difficulties in walking and looking at the way properly. Sakura's bulging wedding dress is covering his eyesight.

He let go of her and placed her carefully on the ground. Sakura looked at him confusely.

"Piggy back is easier." He said as he positioned himself. Sakura just followed though she really thought that carrying bridal style is more romantic.

"Bridal style is more romantic.." She said aloud not noticing it. Sasuke just smirked at her who was still oblivious that Sasuke heard what she said. She hooked her arms around Sasuke tightly as Sasuke lifted her up.

"Mrs. Haruno, would you like some tea?" Mrs. Uchiha asked sitting properly at one of the benches.

"Yes, thank you and here are some cookies Mrs. Uchiha.. have some." Mrs. Haruno laughed cutely. Their husbands were also busy drinking their teas and eating some cookies.

They didn't mind the chaotic scenes infront of them. Infact, they find it really entertaining.

Itachi just looked at his family and Sakura's family strangely. _What a strange family. _

"Now, guys.. get ready. Naruto! Go!"

Naruto rushed towards the center, sending bombs in different places. Smoke appears which was an advantage for Sasuke.

"Now run Sasuke-teme! Please take care of MY Sakura-chan!!" He said loudly. Sasuke gave him a smirk.

The others were also busy stopping the girls from different places. They were able to atleast lock up seventy five percent of the whole population.

"This wedding is so troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he locked the hands of a fan girl to keep her from moving.

"Tell me about it." Ino pulled the red hair of another fan girl.

"Sasuke-kun, are you still okay?" Sakura asked as the two of them tried to run towards the exit without being noticed.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Sasuke unbuttoned the first four buttions on his shirt. It was getting really hot and his hand was unintentionally groping Sakura's ass.

RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

"Sakura, give me my phone."

"Where?" She asked searching for it.

"In my pocket. Front to be specific." He smirked as Sakura's face started to burn up. She _carefully _reaches for the phone on his front pocket, trying hard not touch things that are shouldn't be touch.

Sakura gave the phone to Sasuke.

"Hn.?" Sasuke asked and immediately avert his hear from the phone. Sakura couldn't comprehend what she was saying though it was very loud. But the only thing she was sure of was.. that the one calling Sasuke was a girl.

"Yumi. Speak softly. It's not the right time to call me, I'll just call you later.. okay?" Sasuke spoke softly.

_Yumi? _Sakura asked to herself. She heard this name before.

_"Yumi, don't worry. I'll marry you. I promise."_

She heard Sasuke conversing with this girl yesterday, those were the words he said. A strange pain formulate in her heart.

_You shouldn't feel this way, Sakura. You shouldn't._

_

* * *

_"Hey, darling.. look there. What a nice wedding. The decorations are so beautiful and elegant. This wedding must cost a hundred thousand." A lady with long white hair said. She was in her mid 20's.

"Yeah.. I think the ceremony had already ended. Let's go near and see the bride and groom walk out."

The lovely couple went nearer.. and nearer and nearer. When.

**BAAAAM!**

A huge explosion happened. Cough. Cough.

"What the hell is happening!?" The guy with black hair asked.

"Isn't it romantic darling.? Fireworks!"

"I don't think they're fireworks.. honey." They waited to see the groom carrying the bride in a bridal style just like any ordinary wedding. But heck, this is not an ordinary wedding.

After the smoke lessen, a handsome raven haired guy carrying a beautiful pink haired girl..

_in a piggy back ride.._

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke managed to get out. Sasuke ran fast towards a nearby forest. Atleast there, it would be difficult for the fan girls to find them. Besides, only ten of them remained. Naruto and the others had done a good job.

"I think we're safe now." Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura whose face was covered with her bangs.

"Put me down." She murmured.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked confusely. _What's the matter with her now?_

_"Put me down." _She repeated. Sasuke obeyed without second thoughts. She was definitely mad alright and only god knows what it is.

Sakura walked away, not speaking to Sasuke.

"Sakura, oi.. what's up with you?" He held her left shoulder and prevent her from walking away.She hastily slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"Don't act like you care." Her voice was harsh and cold. Sasuke felt numb and stood there still. Thinking of so many things that would actually anger her. But, he couldn't think of any.

"What's wrong with you? You change your mood so easily." He pulled her so she could face him. However, Sakura divert her gaze and stared at the trees instead.

"Look at me." He held her face to forcefully look at him.

"I repeat. Don't act like you care."

"..." He remained passive but still held Sakura in position.

"I do. I do care. I'm your husband." He said in a calm voice. His eyes were covered with his bangs. Sakura was shocked and looked at Sasuke with disbelief.

Her heart soften, but then shook it off.

"Shut up! Our marriage is meaningless. The sole purpose of this marriage is business. So, you can divorce me when I turn 18 and you can live happily ever after with that Yumi of yours!" She pulled away vigorously.

Sasuke, noticing that she was getting hurt, let go of her. She hurriedly stomp off to _wonderland._

"Damn annoying girl." He murmured and smirked at her childish actions. He then ran off looking for her. He really married a very interesting lady.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Come out. Come out. Wherever you are!"

"Oh my god. Sasuke-kun's fangirls." Sakura muttered to herself. She must look for a place to hide or else she might get slaughtered by Sasuke's psychotic fans club.

She stood up carefully. _Be quiet Sakura, don't make any noise._ She chanted to herself as she tiptoed away from the midgets.

_Be quiet Sakura, don't make any noise.. careful.. careful.. careful.._

"Careful.. careful.. careful.. carefu-- aaaaaaahh!!" With a loud crack, she stumbled towards the bottom of the cliff.

Trying to survive, she struggled to hold on something to stop herself from sliding further.

"Aaaah!" She continued to scream as she finally held on a very thin and weak root that was sticking out from the side of the cliff. It was a dramatic scene because a girl in her wedding dress is clinging to her life.

_You're so clumsy Sakura.. you were not careful.! _

"What's that noise? Maybe it's the forehead girl. Let's go." Sakura heard some whispers. _Damn life.. please don't let them see me.. please don't let them see me. _

"Please don't let them see me.. Please-- they saw me." She stopped as she saw three pretty ugly fangirls of Sasuke. Well, they weren't really ugly, of course they're ugly in Sakura's eyes.

But Sasuke's fangirls have gorgeous body and a face that could melt Sasuke's heart. But Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun, only the sun's core can melt his iceberg heart.

"Oh hello there forehead girl. How's life? Clinging?" It was supposed to be a joke, but damn hell it wasn't funny.

"Girls, take off the ring from her finger." The president commanded as a chestnut haired girl went closer to Sakura and slipped off her ring.

"Now, let's go." The president ordered, not even thinking of helping Sakura.

"What about her, Rika-sama?" One of the fangirls asked, almost handing her hand to Sakura for help.

"Just leave her there. The lesser rival the better. Now let's go. Atleast we have forehead girl's ring and we also had Sasuke-kun's ring. He intentionally left it behind. I don't know his reasons but it was kind of him to do that." The president stared at Sakura and smirked at her wickedly.

"..." She reserved her strength by not talking back.

_How dare he.. he gave up on me.. he surrendered our marriage._

Although, she had all the reasons to get mad at him but she just can't stop herself from not getting mad at him. Sasuke was a very special person to her life.

The root was starting to surrender. Her hand was slowly slipping.

_Oh my god.. I don't want to die. I still.. I still.. I still want to spend my lifetime with.. _

"Sasuke-kun!!" She fell.

She closed her eyes. This was definitely the end for her. _Goodbye_ Konoha. _Goodbye_ Cruel World. _Goodbye_.. Mama, papa. _Goodbye_ Ino-pig, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan. _Goodbye_ Kakashi-sensei. _Goodbye _Tsunade-sama. _Goodbye_ everyone. _Goodbye_ Naruto. _Goodbye_..

"Sasuke-kun.." A tear fell from the side of her eyes. Her world crumbles. She resolved to die happily as..

_Sakura Haruno Uchiha._

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Do you like it? I hope so. I'm sorry for not updating. Well, life's a mess but the messy part of it makes it interesting, right? Ahehe. I'm pretty busy. I don't know when I'll be updating next. Thank so much! I love you all! Continue to send me those _**inspiring reviews**_! It keeps me going!


	8. The Seafood Forest

**Business Nuptial Arrangement**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**EIGHTH CHAPTER:**

The Seafood Forest

* * *

Each of us represents a star in the sky:

_Sometimes we shine with the rest.. sometimes we twinkle alone._

_And sometimes we fall and make someone's dreams come true._

* * *

**6:43 p.m.**

The root was starting to surrender. Her hand was slowly slipping.

_Oh my god.. I don't want to die. I still.. I still.. I still want to spend my lifetime with.. _

"Sasuke-kun!!" She fell.

She closed her eyes. This was definitely the end for her. _Goodbye_ Konoha. _Goodbye_ Cruel World. _Goodbye_.. Mama, papa. _Goodbye_ Ino-pig, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan. _Goodbye_ Kakashi-sensei. _Goodbye _Tsunade-sama. _Goodbye_ everyone. _Goodbye_ Naruto. _Goodbye_..

"Sasuke-kun.." A tear fell from the side of her eyes. Her world crumbles. She resolved to die happily as..

_Sakura Haruno Uchiha._

* * *

**6:12 p.m.**

"Rika-sama, are you sure about this? I mean, we had totally ruined the wedding already. Why do we need to get their rings?" A fangirl with blonde hair.. not INO spoke softly.

"Use your brain Naoko! The rings symbolize their bond. I won't let anyone have Sasuke-kun, _especially _Haruno Sakura."

"Yes Ma'am." The other fangirls nodded and followed Rika, the President Fangirl.

They silently tiptoed on the forest grounds looking for Sasuke and Sakura. Sweats were visible on their faces, clearly that they were having a hard time doing the job.

They looked everywhere. _Sasuke-kun is good in hiding._

"Rika-sama? It's getting late and dark. It would be dangerous lurking around the forest. I think we need to go home. This plan was completely senseless to begin with!"

"Yes, Rika-sama, Ukiyo is right. Our search is pointless.. we can never find them. I can't even see the ground clearly. Wild animals might attack us!"

Rika, the President Fangirl, stopped. Her back was facing the other three fangirls. Some fangirls went home, others were fetched by their parents. Only the top officers of Sasuke's fans club remained.

"Are you.." Her voice was soft.. _angelic._

"..."

"Are you questioning my ideas?" Her angelic and soft voice turned into a deadly and fierce tone.

"No Ma'am. It's just that--"

"Enough!"

"Yes, Ma'am." The other three fangirls bowed their heads in defeat. They can never win over their supremacy. They had also vowed loyalty to Rika and they will follow her in whatever she says and do.

"This is for Sasuke-sama's sake." Naoko whispered to herself. _Patience and everything will be alright._

"That's good." Rika smiled.

Ukiyo was about to say something but was hushed by Rika. She was definitely sure that she heard something behind the bushes. And the voices are pretty familiar.

"Ssh. Silence. Let's see who are the owners of these very familiar voice."

Slowly, they went behind the bushes. Rika's smile turned into a triumphant smirk. _Bingo._ Alas, Sasuke and Sakura.. arguing on something not so clear to them. But they are very sure it was a pretty heated up argument.

_"Shut up! Our marriage is meaningless. The sole purpose of this marriage is business. So, you can divorce me when I turn 18 and you can live happily ever after with that Yumi of yours!" _She pulled away vigorously.

Sasuke, noticing that she was getting hurt, let go of her. She hurriedly stomped off to _wonderland._

_"Damn annoying girl." _He murmured and smirked at her childish actions. He then ran off looking for her. He really married a very interesting lady.

"What are we going to do now, Rika-sama?"

"Find first the forehead girl."

"What about Sasuke-sama?"

"We'll look for him later, Haruno is our first target."

"Yes, Ma'am."

_You can ran but you can never hide from us, Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**6:15 p.m.**

The other part of the forest, the _opposite _part where Sasuke and Sakura were in.. Naruto and company were there looking for the two of them.

"Where do you think Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are?" Naruto holding an oversized flashlight asked, pointing the beam of light to every single faces in front of him.

"It's getting really dark and we have been searching for half an hour now, we still haven't seen them!" Ino whined.

"I think we're lost." Neji said boredly.

"We are walking in circles!"

"Yes, we _are_ definitely **lost**." Shikamaru added.

"This is your fault Naruto."

"What do you mean by that, long hair _dudette?_ The sign was pointing **here**! It was written in big **bold **letters, See Food Forest, you heard the old man say that he saw them running towards the _See Food Forest_."

"What the fuck! This is See Food Forest? The old man said _Seafood _Forest." Tenten's voice were tired and annoyed. _What the hell! _They had just wasted half an hour looking for somebody who wasn't even there in the first place!

"What do you mean by Seafood? The one word _Seafood_ as in shrimps and lobsters or the two-word _See Food_ as in to perceive with the eye?"

"Naruto!?" Everyone yelled at Naruto except for Neji, Gaara, Lee and Hinata.

"I'm sorry okay! The old man wasn't _that_ specific! It's not my fault!"

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked timidly. They were obviously lost, the sky is dark and there were creepy sounds engulfing the whole See Food Forest.

"Let's just go to the other side. Look for them there and go home."

"That's a good idea."

Ino and Tenten were still glaring daggers at Naruto for being so stupid. Naruto sweatdropped at the actions of the two. He chuckled nervously putting in mind to never eat seafoods again.

Kakashi and Itachi decided to stay in the Church until all the fangirls are out of sight. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Gaara and Lee went to the _other _forest a.k.a _Sea Food Forest _to look for them.

They will just call the two (Kakashi and Itachi), plus both the parents of Sasuke and Sakura.. then Iruka, Gai, Kurenai and Tsunade.. if they see them (Sasuke and Sakura). Hopefully, they could find them soon.

"Be optimistic my _dear_ friends! Youth will help us find them!"

_Hopefully._

* * *

**6:27 p.m.**

"What the fuck." Sasuke had just stepped on a dog's poo. Yuck. Totally disgusting. Was he that awful in his past life to deserve all _these?_ He was living a peaceful life minus the fangirls, minus Itachi, minus the annoying parents.

It was still peaceful. He was contented with his daily routine. Go to school, tease Haruno then go home.

That was it.

His life becomes a mess after he was engaged and then married in the age of 15 (turning to 16 on the 23rd of July) but although he didn't complain with the fact that he's marrying Haruno, but the wedding disaster was too much.

He smirked remembering her very annoyed face. _That girl. Interesting._ Her pissed off face was like a screensaver to his eyes. Wow, he had never seen her so annoyed in her life.

"I need to find her soon."

* * *

**6:34 p.m.**

"Finally, _Seafood _Forest!" Naruto gleefully announced to everybody. They were dead tired, they had walked kilometers just to reach the freaking Seafood Forest.

"I'm so tired. I wanna go home!" Ino whined childishly.

"Tell me about it."

"What to do now?" Hinata asked, she looked at her watch. It's 6:34 p.m. They were supposed to be at the reception which is held in the Uchiha Mansion by 7 p.m. Though, the guests might probably understand a short delay due to the disturbances.

But as much as possible, they must arrive at the reception by 7.

"We really need to find the two.. and _**fast**_!" Tenten announced, realizing the short time before the reception starts.

They were _leisurely _strolling around the forest as if they were tourists or something. Due to the darkness and the lack of street lights.. er-- _forest _lights, they can't possibly have a fast pace.

"Don't tell me, we're **lost**_**again**_." Neji muttered. Is it just his feelings or are they _lost __**again?**_

"No, of course not! Because of my navigational skills! We are definitely on the right track! For the _YOUTH _will set us free! Be optimistic my _dear, lovely _friends! Life is good, all the time! All the time, Life is good!" Lee posed a triumphant victory sign.

"Well I doubt that." Shikamaru _boredly _said.

"Ssh." Gaara silenced them all. Of course, with his _sshh_ and his creepy eyes.. everyone obliged.

"I think I hear something."

"Me too." Neji agreed.

All of them zippered their mouths even the obnoxious and loud mouth Naruto. Their ears were attentive and kept searching for the source of the soft whispers.

_"Sakura-chan? Come out. Come out. Wherever you are!" _

_"Yohoo, Sakura-chan!"_

_"Sakura-chan? You can hide, but not for long!"_

"Oh-em-gee!" Lee squeeled like a girl while Tenten covered his mouth immediately, stopping him from revealing their hiding place. _Damnit, troublesome fan girls._

"They are looking for Sakura!" Ino said softly.

"Then let's just have to see who gets to find Sakura-chan first!" His whiskered face pictured a confident smirk but anxiety was visible on his smirk. He loved Sakura so much and he won't let anyone harm her. _No one._

"Now, let's go! _Youth _Rangers!"

* * *

**6:39 p.m.**

Sasuke's clothes were not in shape, although, the dirtier he looks, the more good looking he gets. Damn those ruggedly handsome guys.

"Sakura." He muttered, his breathing was uneven. _Damnit Sakura, where are you?_ His eyes though stoic shows anxiety. When they get home, he would definitely give her a long sermon.. of course he wouldn't admit to her that he was worried. _Not in a million years._

And then he paused. He _thought _he heard something.. _someone talking._

_"Are you sure it was okay to leave her behind, Rika-sama?"_

_"Yeah, yeah.. we don't need her. Besides, it's better off without her."_

_"But, Rika-sama.. Sakura-san is in danger."_

With that, Sasuke emerged from the spot he was standing before, obviously not in a really _good mood_. His bangs covered his eyes. Shadows covered half of his face. You can't really tell his expression at that time. But he surely is pissed off.

"Where is Sakura?"

* * *

**6:44 p.m.**

"Sasuke-kun.." A tear fell from the side of her eyes.

For her, it was like the _holocaust, World War I, World War II, French Revolution, Ice Age, Global Warming._ OA Thoughts be damned. It was the end for her.

Her body limply glide in the air, as she fell. Her dress made a ruffled sound as her hands tried to reach for something.. _anything._ _Mama, Papa.. your little sweetheart wants to say goodbye._

Though her case was hopeless, but she still believe that miracles happen.. that maybe, her _Prince Charming _might save her, reach for her and hold her tightly as both their body fell.

She believed that she wouldn't experience any pain. She believed that she'll live.

But fairytales don't usually happen in real life. Prince Charming doesn't exist in her world and wouldn't definitely be there to save her, reach for her and hold her tight.

_Close your eyes, Sakura. _

"Sakura!" Her closed eyes snapped open as she saw Sasuke reached for her and held her as tightly as possible. His back hit the rocks and his arms were bruised from the contact of the solid ground which he used as a support when they reached the surface.

After the impact, Sakura felt Sasuke groaned because of pain. She immediately stood up, not minding the pain she had on her left arm. Tears were falling on her eyes. She just can't stop them.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke spoke, his breathing was slow but obviously in pain.

"Why did you do that!? That was careless of you! How could you risk your life for me!"

The events in the library clouded in her mind. The incident that had just happened was similar to that of the library scene. But this time, it was much more dangerous and Sasuke might die!

"You're welcome." He smirked. He closed his eyes and his breathing was getting weaker.

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't leave me! Please! Don't close your eyes! Don't leave me!"

"..." He didn't reply, it was either he was too tired to speak or he was getting really weak.. and thus, he is saving his breath for his last words. Sakura's tears won't just stop. It was really painful for her to see Sasuke in this condition.

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain and trouble. Please don't die on me! Sasuke-kun, don't leave me! I don't want _you _to leave me!"

"..."

"I need you Sasuke-kun!"

"You do?"

* * *

**Boredteenager: **Do zombies talk? I mean, Sasuke's dead.. and he's _talking._ Ahehe. Joke. Wow, this chapter was a huge come back! Return of the come back! Wow. It was like a year since I updated this fic. The previous chapters were also rewritten.

It was _completely _rewritten. I added more details and make it less amateur kind of fic. I hope you like it. Please review, I really _**love**_ to hear your comments. Constructive or **Not** criticism, give it to me.. I'll digest them all! Nyahaha! Thank you so much!

Boredteenager is definitely back!


End file.
